Hello,shooting star
by Yuusei Her
Summary: "El sol brilla a través,dejando una rojiza post imagen dentro de mis párpados cerrados" Una frase que para Nagisa significa demasiado por querer ver cada atardecer ese rojo paisaje que grabó en su memoria el día en que Karma se fue al otro lado del mundo,dejándolo con la esperanza de mirar de nuevo las tintineantes estrellas fugaces a las que el pelirrojo saludó un día hace años.


¡Hey! Bueno,mucho gusto (?) Soy Yuusei y desde hace rato he querido subir este fic pero dasda nunca estoy para acabarlo y eso me molesta (?) En fin,espero pasado mañana o incluso mañana colgar la actualización y de hecho tengo pensados otros dos fics (?) KaruGisa y parejas fin ¡Espero sea de su agrado! Y gracias por aceptarme y darme la oportunidad de que lean,claro que si quieren dejar Rw's,no me enojo c: ¡Gracias por leer!

Aclaración-Ansatsu Kyoshitsu no me pertenece a mí,si no a mi tocayo (?) Matsui y que es primordialmente KaruGisa este fic pero creo que aparecerán otras parejas.

* * *

—El sol brilla a través dejando una rojiza postimagen dentro de mis párpados—Cantó por lo bajo el de cabellos celestes mientras dibujaba un pequeño atardecer en su cuaderno en lo que ignoraba de lleno la clase.

—Vamos Nagisa, deja de tener la cabeza en las nubes—Dijo el azabache en lo que agarraba el cuaderno de su amigo y reía al ver el rojo atardecer dibujado en vez de los apuntes para el siguiente examen—Por más atardeceres que dibujes, Karma no vendrá—Nagisa bajó la mirada y asintió agarrando su cuaderno para guardarlo.

Y es que a Nagisa le constaba que por más atardeceres rojos que pintara, Karma no volvería de Estados Unidos solo para besarlo y eso le pesaba a pesar de los años.

Nagisa se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a bajar las escaleras del salón para salir como siempre; a encaminarse a un río cercano donde se sentaba en el pasto hasta que el anochecer completo cayera. Sugino se mordió el labio al ver a su amigo caminar parcamente como de costumbre al salir porque ya habían pasado varios años desde que Karma fue a Estados Unidos a estudiar para ser burócrata, y por ende, cortado su relación de años con Nagisa pero el de ojo azul aún seguía con la vaga ilusión de que volviera.

Nagisa se sentó en el pasto mientras sacaba su cuaderno para volver a dibujar un atardecer con los nuevos materiales de arte que Sugaya le regaló ya que no los usaría. El de cabello celeste se quedó viendo el atardecer con una suave sonrisa antes de comenzar a pintar el paisaje que se pintaba frente a él, uno muy lindo y particular que vio el día en que Karma se fue a Estados Unidos.

Comenzó con un par de pincelazos rojos antes de mezclar el rojo y el amarillo en la paleta de acuarelas, sorprendiéndose al ver que a la primera le salió el tono anaranjado que deseaba ya que era la primera vez en cuatro años que le salía el tono exacto en su primer intento. Quizá significaba algo. Entonces siguió pintando su atardecer en su cuaderno de dibujo especial que estaba pronto a acabarse pero no importaría porque ese día sería el día en que pintaría perfectamente ese precioso atardecer que seguía en su memoria tan nítido como si hubiera sido ese mismo día el adiós del pelirrojo.

Y mientras más dibujaba más alejada estaba la pintura de la realidad por las lágrimas que arrugaban el papel y hacían que la acuarela se corriera. Un día lo intentó con óleo y el resultado fue casi el mismo, por más materiales que tratara usar su dibujo jamás salía porque a la mitad comenzaba a llorar en lo que las pinceladas comenzaban a tomar un rumbo más agresivo e instintivo, terminando siempre en su mano pintada con una gama de colores rojizos y su playera manchada al abrazar sus piernas que usaba de caballete para su cuaderno de dibujo que tenía hojas arrugadas por las lágrimas secas que a diario lo mojaban.

Después de pelear para ver si salvaban a Koro-sensei o lo mataban, ambos pudieron ver sus verdaderos sentimientos y aceptarlos, en especial de Nagisa hacia Karma ya que se dio cuenta que ese pequeño conejito azul podía asesinar cruelmente a cualquiera en el instante que decidiera pero no debía temer porque para él, esa pequeña bolita de pelos indefensa siempre tendría una tierna mirada y una suave sonrisa incapaz de atacarle y al contrario, le ayudaría a limpiar la sangre de los que golpeaba. Por su parte, Nagisa se dio cuenta de que el primer lugar de Karma no es porque fuera suertudo o un "elegido", como decían los de la clase A, sino que se esforzaba demasiado para ser el primer lugar al igual que los demás de la clase además de que dentro de esa coraza de sínico busca problemas con una sonrisa psicópata estaba un chico muy trabajador y lindo, a su parecer, que quería sentirse seguro en un lado sin tener que preocuparse porque alguien le golpeara o le pillara.

Días después de haber peleado, en lo que Okuda y Takebayashi buscaban con los demás un freno para las partículas de Koro-sensei, Karma jaló del brazo a Nagisa para llevarlo a la bodega de deportes donde lo besó antes de que el de cabellos celestes pudiera objetar algo.

—Karma—Susurró Nagisa totalmente sonrojado y sorprendido por el repentino beso recibido, mirando al pelirrojo que sonreía igual de sonrojado que él mientras le miraba a los ojos con cariño.

—Tardamos unos años en quitarnos los sufijos así que no cometeré el mismo error dos veces—Replicó antes de besarle nuevamente. Nagisa a pesar de no saber aún cómo reaccionar con la situación decidió solo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, abrazando al más alto del cuello mientras le besaba tal como Bitch-sensei le había enseñado, usando su lengua segundos después para llegar a los 40 hits. Al separarse Karma estaba algo aturdido pero sonreía—Ahora veo porque eres el mejor besador—Nagisa se sonrojó un poco por lo que dijo y recargó su cabeza en su pecho tratando de aliviar su corazón que no dejaba de latir a mil por hora—Nagisa, no te lo recomiendo. Mi corazón late como frenético porque mi novio está en mi pecho—El de cabellos celestes se puso de mil colores al escuchar eso y le sonrió para besarlo nuevamente antes de que Karma dijera algo, llegando entre los dos a 50 hits ahora, intentando de nuevo y de nuevo hasta que llegaron a los 100 hits tras tomar mucho aire y demasiados intentos.

—Vamos afuera, Karma…Quiero ver la luna con mi novio—El pelirrojo al instante le tomó de la mano para darle un beso antes de salir de la bodega, sorprendiéndose al notar que ya la noche había caído y que Nagisa lo sabía pero eso era lo de menos, lo importante era que en ese instante podía abrazar de la cadera a su pareja para caminar juntos a casa mientras miraban la eterna luna creciente en el cielo.

Caminaron entre besos, abrazos y sonrisas cómplices pintadas con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras miraban la rota luna brillar a todo lo que daba aún en esa contaminada urbe, incluso se podían notar algunas estrellas brillar en el despejado cielo, no se comparaba con la vista del campo pero eso era simplemente sensacional para el par que en vez de ir a sus casas se quedaron sentados en la montaña, Nagisa recostado en el pecho del pelirrojo que ubicaba constelaciones con la forma de sus compañeros y sus profesores, como la Bitch-sensei que formaba un par de enormes círculos o la de Karasuma que era una cara enojada, haciendo reír al de cabellos celestes que solo imaginaba esas figuras en el cielo mientras su novio hablaba.

—Mira Karma, una estrella fugaz—Dijo Nagisa al señalar dicho astro que pasaba rápidamente seguida de varias más, sorprendiendo al de cabello celeste por lo hermoso que se veía ¡Una lluvia de estrellas! Eso era lo más precioso que había visto en su vida y la primera que presenciaba.

—Hola, estrella fugaz—Nagisa miró sorprendido a su novio que solo observaba el espectáculo con una sonrisa normal mientras le apegaba a su cuerpo—He visto esto un par de veces con mis padres pero definitivamente es mejor contigo—El de menor estatura solo se sonrojó con una gran sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos y balbucear algunas cosas por lo bajo—Hey ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Karma al verlo balbucear varias veces algo.

—Le pido un deseo a las estrellas fugaces—Karma solo rió por lo que escuchó— ¡Karma! Es lo normal—Replicó Nagisa apenado pero es que había oído que si veía una estrella fugaz en el cielo, debía pedir un deseo ya que se le sería concedido— ¿Y si tú le pides un deseo a las estrellas? —Y otra risotada se escuchó del pelirrojo, haciendo sentir a Nagisa algo infantil, ya casi iban en preparatoria y él seguía haciendo eso.

—No puedo—Nagisa se sorprendió al instante y miró al mayor pero parecía que sabía que le iba a decir ya que le contestó—No puedo porque mi deseo ya se ha concedido—Las mejillas del de ojo azul se tiñeron completamente de rojo por las palabras que escuchó de su novio, seguro moriría por arritmia o por el calor que tenía en su cara pero es que en serio era lindo.

Justo cuando cerró sus ojos por pena, sintió un dulce besos embargar sus labios. Uno que si bien no era profundo, era demasiado suave y agradable con ese calor que no quería que terminara nunca.

Como si un millón de estrellas fugaces pasaran en ese instante por su desbocado corazón que solo podía latir fuertemente al ritmo de las palabras "Akabane Karma".

Nagisa dejó de llorar y miró de nuevo su triste dibujo que solo eran muchas manchas de colores mezclados que pintaron otra vez su playera que originalmente era negra y estaba seca. El de cabello celeste miró al cielo ennegrecido por la inminente noche que cayó mientras sus lágrimas se resbalaban dolorosamente sobre su dibujo.

—Sigo esperando, siempre—Susurró el de orbes celestes antes de darle una ojeada a su triste cuaderno de dibujo que nuevamente se iba a acabar entre trazos y manchas mal hechas que se arrugaban entre ellas por las mojadas hojas nuevas que no dejaban secar bien las otras—Incluso si lloro, yo…No puedo dejar de soñar, así que por favor…Por favor vuelve Karma—Nagisa no pudo limpiar sus lágrimas porque otras nuevas atacaban sus tristes y sonrojadas mejillas que ya no dibujaban una sincera sonrisa desde hacía unos cuatro años.

Es cierto que se mantenían en contacto por internet pero no era lo mismo, Karma había decidido ponerle fin a su noviazgo justo el día en que se fue a América para estudiar la carrera porque no quería tener que estar a atado a alguien a miles de kilómetros ¿Qué caso tenía verse por una fría pantalla que no pasaría sus besos o sus cariños? Además en cualquier momento alguien podría aparecer y su relación se iría en picada, prefería terminar todo de una buena manera para tener un buen recuerdo de esos cuatro años de noviazgo. Y de esa manera, con una socarrona sonrisa tomó su avión que ya pedía ser abordado mientras Nagisa sentía como de la nada se volvía todo más grande y un "crack" resonaba dentro de su cuerpo. Trató de ver las ondas de Karma para ver si no era una broma pero nada, todo estaba tranquilo como si segundos atrás le hubiera hablado del clima y no de su rompimiento.

— ¡Te estaré esperando! —Exclamó el de ojo celeste cuando el pelirrojo le extendió su boleto a una aeromoza. El aludido solo dio una gran risotada antes de sonreír sacando un poco la lengua para voltearse y desaparecer de la vista del pequeño chico de ojos azules que comenzaba a llorar mientras caía de rodillas viendo como su amado partía al otro lado del mundo.

* * *

—Nurufufufu, que mal que ya no puedo volar a Mach 20—Nagisa se sintió atontado al escuchar esa voz hablarle pero sobre todo, apenado, ya que no quería que nadie le viera de esa decadente manera, ni siquiera Sugino que iba con él en la carrera—Ya, ya, no llores Nagisa-kun. Cuando Karma-kun se vaya por un viaje no te pondrás a llorar ¿Verdad? —Preguntó un hombre de cabellos negros que se sentaba junto a su alumno que volvió a sollozar pero esta vez más fuerte mientras le abrazaba.

— ¡Koro-sensei! —Exclamó el menor en lo que se recargaba en su pecho y dejaba que su profesor le acariciara el cabello con suavidad, dándole un par de palmaditas y con un tentáculo sacando pañuelos— ¿En serio cree que regrese? —Preguntó Nagisa antes de aceptar el pañuelo para limpiarse la cara y poder mirar al azabache que tenía una noble sonrisa, incluso más que cuando era un pulpo amarillo.

—En serio ¿O no te acuerdas de la luna? Te prometió no dejarte nunca.

—Pero él me…

—Él nada. Fue la manera de Karma-kun para protegerte—Respondió el hombre de cabellos negros al mirar a su pupilo—A pesar de ser un bravucón de medio pelo, Karma-kun no soportaría la idea de atarte a distancia con un cariño muy frío tal como lo hicieron sus padres con él. Es porque Karma-kun sabe de ese sufrimiento, tomó tal decisión. No quería que pasaras durante años lo que él lo experimentó ¿De qué sirven tantos regalos y llamadas por teléfonos si en los momentos clave no estarán el uno para el otro? —Nagisa no pudo resistirse más y terminó por quebrarse ante esas palabras. Era cierto que estudiaba relaciones internacionales porque le gustaba el inglés y porque mantenía la esperanza de que si Karma estudiaba para ser burócrata, él quería ser parte de su trabajo y ayudarlo en lo que fuera necesario además de que practicaba con Lovro por si alguien quería asesinar al pelirrojo. Todo giraba en torno a Karma y su regreso a Japón, específicamente, a su fría cama que sentía tan grande sin el pelirrojo abrazándolo y pegándolo a su pecho. Hasta había dejado crecer su cabello nuevamente a como lo tenía en secundaria para que el de ojos dorados jugara con él tanto como quisiera al terminar de hacer el amor—Nagisa-kun, a Karma-kun no le gustaría verte deprimido por él así que sonríe y ve a casa, la graduación es mañana y no quiero que el mejor alumno de mi clase tenga unas feas ojeras, nurufufufu—El de cabellos celestes asintió y limpió sus lágrimas en lo que su profesor iba por un rollo de sushi de su puesto favorito para alegrarlo.

Desde que Karma se fue, su profesor le enseñaba, no es porque fuera favoritista ya que enseñaba una materia en todas las facultades japonesas de sus alumnos pero particularmente enseñaba la mitad de las clases de Nagisa para ayudarlo y orientarlo, ayudando a que se preparara porque el de cabellos celestes era más que un simple alumno para él, era como el hijo que Aguri y él nunca tuvieron por el parecido de personalidad que tenía de ambos.

—Nagisa, Karma…—Susurró el azabache mientras corría de regreso con la comida hacia el de cabellos celestes—Aguri ¿Lo hago bien? —Preguntó en lo que miraba una estrella resplandecer, sonriendo porque a pesar de las inseguridades de los años, parecía que cumplía al pie de la letra el último deseo de quien alguna vez amó—Karma-kun, regresará…Es una promesa de asesino.

— ¿Disculpe? —El azabache negó mientras le entregaba su plato de sushi a su alumno y le daba un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

—Mejor te acompaño a casa, Nagisa-kun. Aún eres mi responsabilidad—El de ojo azul solo le miró sorprendido y con una ceja alzada ya que tenía veintidós años y bien podía caminar en la noche a su casa pero se sentía algo solo y triste para rechazar a su profesor así que aceptó mientras comenzaba a comer en lo que caminaba junto al hombre que absorbía sus tentáculos para parecer normal nuevamente—Así que vuelve a brillar…—Nagisa miró algo extrañado a su mayor porque tenía una gran sonrisa mientras miraba la luna que resplandecía con todo su fulgor ya que si la luna estuviera completa, esa sería una bonita y brillante noche de luna llena.


End file.
